


Back in the days

by jasminesnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, Crack?, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesnow/pseuds/jasminesnow
Summary: Oneshots with stories from the days Wesker and Birkin used to work together. Stories of when:- Wesker and Birkin did some really unprofessional things and Spencer called them to his office when he found out!- Birkin got sick and Wesker tried to take care of him.- The Birkins invited Wesker for lunch in their house.- Wesker pranked Birkin.- Their coworkers humiliated Birkin and Wesker defended him and supported him.- They took the day off and visited Racoon City's downtown.- Something unexpected and unwanted happened in Dr. James's lab!- Wesker helped Birkin realise that Annette liked him.- Wesker saw Birkin's mother for the first time.
Relationships: Annette Birkin/William Birkin, William Birkin & Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1983.

Wesker and Birkin abandoned their work and arrived in Spencer's office immediately after he called them. He was waiting for them under the dim light with a film projector on his desk. He showed them the two chairs in front of it and they sat down.

"Before you learn why I called you here I want us to watch something first." he said while he stood up and turned on the film projector.

He walked and standed behind them as the film started.

 _The lab was empty and silent. Suddenly the door was kicked open and Wesker entered inside with force as he was singing Michael Jackson's "Beat It"._  
  
 _"They told him, «Don't you ever come around here»  
_ _«Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear»_  
 _The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_  
 _So beat it, just beat it" he sang looking towards the camera._  
 _  
He made a small pause as he put on his sunglasses with style.  
_  
 _"You better run, you better do what you can  
_ _Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
_ _You wanna be tough, better do what you can  
_ _So beat it, but you wanna be bad" he kept singing while he was pointing his index finger towards the camera sometimes._

_He grabbed the camera and turned it around to film Birkin. His necktie was tied around his forehead and it's ends were hanging on the side of his head._

_"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
_ _No one wants to be defeated_  
 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_  
 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_  
 _Just beat it, beat it_  
 _Just beat it, beat it_  
 _Just beat it, beat it_  
 _Just beat it, beat it, uh" Birkin sang as he was clenching his fists._

_He walked towards one of the desks while the camera followed him._

_"They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
_ _Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man" he punched the air a few times as he sang and then he grabbed a bottle of cognac from the desk and had a sip._

Spencer suddenly turned off the film projector. Wesker stopped facepalming while Birkin kept looking down as he was holding his hair tight between his fingers.

"My career ended!" he whispered so low that only Wesker heard him.

"Can you tell me why the lab and the camera we use to film experiments were used for... _this_?!" he asked full of rage.

They both stayed silent.

"And why the expensive bottle of cognac which was stolen from me is part of that film?!" he almost spat. "Are you two professionals after all or not? If you are, then let me remind you that here we need professional researchers NOT clowns!" he shouted and slapped the back of their heads.

They apologised and after a long lecture Spencer announced to them that he would give them another chance. Also he informed them that they would be paying for the wasted film and the stolen cognac from their salaries.

"You and your ideas!" Wesker commented annoyed as they were returning back to the lab.

"It's all my fault now?!"

"Yes." he replied coldly.

"I just wanted to drink and celebrate since Alexia died and I'm officially again the youngest genius here!" he explained. "I wasn't expecting us to end up drunk and things to take this turn." he said as they got inside the lab.

"Anyway, we will be professionals from now on! And since there is nobody else in here then why don't we have the last few sips of this?" he smirked as he grabbed the bottle of cognac that was hidden in the bookcase and showed it to Birkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics belong to the song "Beat It" by Michael Jackson.  
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this chapter and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1980.

Birkin was sick with a heavy cold and since he was unable to work on the research he spent his day in his room, resting in his bed. It was already noon and as he was lost in his thoughts a knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." he said with a hoarse voice as he sat up.

Wesker entered the room holding a silver bed tray with lunch.

"Wesker?"

"Are you surprised?" he asked as he approached him.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting a visit, especially from you." he replied while he received the bed tray.

"I asked from the cooker to prepare you this soup and this glass of fresh orange juice."

"Thanks! But you didn't have to bother with these and to even bring them here. I could go downstairs for lunch on my own."

"I doubt this Birkin. If YOU aren't able to go to the lab then there's no chance you will be able to go to the dining room." he said as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

Birkin smiled lightly while he moved his stare at the soup.

"What's that?" Wesker wondered as he observed him.

"Wh-What?" he asked without looking at him.

"Look at me."

Birkin avoided his look.

"Look at me." he repeated as he removed his sunglasses to see better.

Birkin hesitantly looked towards him with watery eyes.

"It's just part of my symptoms." he explained with his index finger pointing towards his eyes.

"William, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Birkin gulped in his attempt to stop himself from bursting into tears.

"I miss my family lately." he whispered as he used his sleeve to wipe his eyes."I started thinking about them after my 18th birthday. It feels like I grew up too quickly while I was away from home studying and working. Here there is a lot of pressure and rivalry and now that I got sick I missed them and their care even more. I appreciate what you did for me with lunch! It moved me and reminded me of them." he smiled.

"I see, sick and homesick at the same time. Sounds like you have to take good care of yourself." he said with the same gentle tone.

"Nah! I'm fine.Tomorrow I'm going back to work and it will distract me." Birkin said and started eating the soup.

"You can't go back to work tomorrow." Wesker disagreed as he raised his eyebrows.

"I will be fine tomorrow." he said before he starts coughing loudly with his hand covering his mouth.

The cough stopped and he breathed heavily.

"Obviously there is no reason to debate this. You won't go back to work tomorrow." he ordered him.

"Ok, fine!" he exhaled looking exhausted.

"Eat your soup and don't forget to drink the orange juice. I will bring you dinner later." Wesker said as he stood up and put on his sunglasses.

He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Thank you Albert." Birkin thanked him before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this fanfiction and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1988, when Sherry was 2 years old. I would like to mention that I don't speak English fluently.

It was one of those times when both Wesker and the Birkins had the day off and they had invited him for lunch in their house. He was sitting at their square table, opposite of William, with Annette on his left side and Sherry on his right. Birkin had just brought the warm food from the kitchen and he was serving his guest and his family.

"Are you the one who prepared the meal, Annette?" he asked her as he looked at the two beef patties, the baked potatoes and the pea salad on his plate.

"Yes. Is there something that you don't eat?" she asked in a worried way.

"No, I just wanted to make sure it's not William the one who prepared it so that I can eat it. I have somewhere to go later and I wouldn't be able to go if I was spending the rest of my day in a toilet, you understand... Anyway, I'm glad that I will try your cooking!" he said while he was smiling politely.

Annette laughed while Birkin looked annoyed.

"Wow! Thanks for the compliment, Wesker." he ironically said.

"No need to thank me. What kind of friend I would be if I was losing the chance to remind my friend's wife what a hardworking husband she married! So hardworking that he never even had the time to learn to cook something simple." he spoke in a melodramatic tone.

"Whatever." Birkin replied with a deadpan expression and started eating.

"Darling, I had no idea your cooking skill was so bad!" she commented with a chuckle as she glanced at him.

"Lucky you." Wesker whispered while he pretended he was looking at the decoration of the room.

"Oh! I didn't bring the wine." she said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen's door. "Hey, Albert!" 

She called him while she stopped and he looked at her.

"Do you like what I did with the decoration of that wall?" she asked as she pointed towards the wall behind the sofa.

Both their living room and dining room were combined in the same space and above the sofa there was a framed butterfly collection.

"It looks pretty." he replied.

"I'm happy that you like it!" she smiled as she opened the door and got in the kitchen.

Wesker thought he had seen that butterfly collection before, in one of the researcher's rooms in Spencer's mansion.

"Wait, isn't this Martin's-" he wasn't able to finish his phrase because Birkin kicked his leg.

"Shut up!" he whispered with an upset expression while Wesker was surprised.

"What were you saying?" Annette asked him as she entered the room with a bottle of red wine in her hands.

"I was saying, it looks very nice!" he said while he smiled politely.

"This collection belonged to William." she said as she sat down and started pouring wine in their glasses. "He had collected all these butterflies by himself! And since I liked butterflies he offered the collection to me as a gift in one of our first dates."

She caressed her husband's hand gently while he smiled warmly to her. Wesker wanted to laugh with what he heard but he managed to don't do it.

"I'm impressed! I had no idea William was a butterfly collector." he said and he felt a soft kick on his leg from him. "Looks like I'm also a hard worker since I didn't even have the time to learn about all of my friend's hobbies all these years."

"You obviously are." Birkin commented with a nod.

Then Sherry suddenly patted Wesker's arm and he paid attention to her.

"Al." she said and she pointed towards his sunglasses that were resting on the top of his head. "Gimme!"

He gave her his sunglasses, Sherry put them on and she continued eating her potatoes. Everybody smiled with that view

"Aw, she looks so cute!" Annette commented.

Wesker was about to start eating but before his fork touches the food Sherry stole one of the beef patties and Birkin laughed.

"Honey, your food is on your plate. You can't take Albert's food." Annette told her.

Sherry ignored her as she was eating the patty.

"That's my girl!" Birkin chuckled with a prideful expression.

Wesker glanced at him without saying anything.

"Honey, if you eat Albert's food then what will Albert eat?" Annette asked her while she was trying to teach her to behave.

In response Sherry stole one of Birkin's patties and placed it on Wesker's plate. He stopped smiling while Wesker laughed as he looked at Birkin with a satisfied expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first Resident Evil game, in Spencer's mansion, there is a researcher's private room with a bug collection on the wall. There is a note in there too and that researcher's name is Martin. In this fanfiction Martin had a butterfly collection too and Birkin payed him to give it to him. Then he gifted it to Annette and he lied that it was him who collected all the butterflies to impress her in their first dates.
> 
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this fanfiction and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1980. I changed the publication date of this chapter because I edited it after reading it again and I changed some things in it's ending.

Birkin arrived in the lab in a hurry. This was the first time he was late and it was the fault of his broken alarm clock. Wesker wasn't there and he wondered if he was bored of waiting for him to arrive and if he decided to leave. They were supposed to work on something together that day but since Birkin liked to be better than him he decided to grab this opportunity and to start working without him. He moved towards the examining table as he was wearing a pair of surgical gloves. There was a corpse there, covered with a white sheet. He standed above it, he removed his surgical mask from his pocket and put it on. But before he finish the corpse under the sheet jumped on him and folded it's arms around his neck. Meanwhile Birkin screamed in panic and tried to escape with no result.

"WESKER HELP MEEEE!!!" he yelled until he was breathless.

Whatever was under that sheet stopped moving and it trembled for a few seconds before it bursts into loud laughter. Birkin recognised this laughter very well.

"Wesker!" he shouted with anger as he pulled him away from him.

Wesker let him go while the sheet fell and revealed his face.

"Your reactions were priceless!" he said while still laughing.

"I almost had a heart attack you idiot!" he huffed.

"That's what you get for trying to work without me in your attempt to be one step ahead of me." Wesker smirked.

In response Birkin grabbed a notebook and threw it at him but he used his hand and stopped it before it hits his face.

"Just accept defeat Birkin. I won today." he continued.

"You didn't!" he angrily said.

"I did. You even called me to rescue you when you thought you were in danger because you couldn't handle it on your own."

Birkin inhaled and exhaled in frustration with his arms folded on his chest.

"Ok, ok! Your stupid prank worked and I almost shit my pants! On top of that I called for your help because I couldn't handle it on my own. Are you satisfied now? Can you finally shut up about it?" he asked.  
  
For the rest of the day Wesker was chuckling once in a while as they were working. This annoyed Birkin but he tried to ignore it and to pay attention on other things, like for example how he could make him pay for what he did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this fanfiction and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language and after re-reading chapter five I discovered that a word I had use twice was wrong and it was changing the meaning of the story I wanted to say in the last dialogue. Because of this I deleted chapter 5, I edited it and re-uploaded it.  
> This chapter takes place in 1978, almost a week after Wesker and Birkin arrived in Spencer's mansion to work in the lab. In 1978 Wesker is 18 and Birkin is 16 years old.

Wesker, Birkin and the other researchers were having a small coffee break before they return back to their work. The servants had left on the table jugs with coffee, sugar cubes, milk, coffee spoons and empty porcelain cups. But like usual, since the newcomers arrived some days ago, there was a different cup on the table which wasn't empty. Some of the researchers chuckled and one of them pushed the others aside and tried to reach the table first.  
  
"Alright guys here is your coffee, serve yourselves." he said as he showed the table. "And here is our _scholar Will's_ cocoa." he smiled mockingly as he took the cup in his hands and offered it to Birkin.  
  
At the same time the majority chuckled and some laughed. Birkin didn't accept the cup. He only looked silently at the researcher with a very cold gaze before he leaves from the room.

"Oops! Maybe the cocoa didn't look enough sweet this time or maybe it needed more milk. We should let the servants know!" he kept mocking as many chuckled and others laughed.

"I wonder if you will still laugh and find it funny when his geniusness gains him a high position and has you fired." Wesker said calmly and coldly as he walked towards the table.

Everybody stopped laughing and some of them, that researcher included, looked throughtfull. Meanwhile Wesker served some coffee in a cup and took it in his hand.

"Enjoy your coffee." he said before he takes a sip as he walked away. "All of you." he sounded like he was threatening them as he stopped and glanced at them before he opens the door and leaves.

When Wesker found Birkin he was alone out on the balcony and he was looking at the forest's view. He standed near him without saying anything.

"She didn't have to shame me like this." Birkin said a few moments later with a disappointed tone.

"Your mother just tries to be a good mother while you are away from home."

"Asking from Spencer to not allow me to drink coffee until I become 18 was too much! I understood her when she asked him to don't allow me to smoke for example. But not allowing me to drink coffee? No wonder they don't take me seriously." he sounded angry and sad.

"They just envy you William." he explained and Birkin looked at him.

"Maybe they don't envy a _scholar Will_." he spoke with sadness in his eyes.

Wesker turned his head and looked towards the forest.

"They do. Believe me, I speak from experience." he told him.  
  
Birkin smiled faintly in the sound of these words. He and Wesker were rivals and it was rare to see him admiting a weakness.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Wesker meant that the researchers envied Birkin for his geniusness at such a young age. And he was sure that's how they felt because he had also experience this feeling too but not in the same way they experienced it. Unlike them, Wesker wanted to have what Birkin had because he admired him and not because he hated him.  
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this fanfiction and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in August 1978, when Wesker was 18 and Birkin was 16 years old.  
> The restaurant they visit is the "Grill 13" from Resident Evil 3, the one with the telephone booth inside it. And the Shopping Mall they visit before they go to eat, is the one that is located behind that restaurant.

Almost a month of very hard work passed since they arrived in Spencer's mansion. Wesker wanted to take the day off and visit Racoon City's downtown with Birkin. The workaholic younger scientist didn't agree at first, especially when he learned that Wesker wanted them to hike through the forest until the nearest train station instead of using a helicopter to get there. But Wesker was good at convincing people to agree with him and he managed to change his mind in the end.

After arriving they visited the Shopping Mall. Birkin wasn't interested in buying something, not even books since he already had too much work and studying to do. Wesker on the other wanted a new pair of sunglasses. That's how he ended up in a store trying different pairs as Birkin rolled his eyes once in a while bored of waiting for him.

"Finally! We are outside of that sunwear store. I started to worry that we might put down roots in there!" he huffed while they were walking.

"Can you stop being so dramatic? I had enough of this while we were hiking." he said as he wore his new sunglasses.

Birkin was unfamiliar with spending time around nature and he wasn't the best company while they were hiking. Remembering his whining attitude, he decided to don't respond to him so that he won't destroy the rest of their day.

"I'm hungry. What about you?" Wesker suddenly asked.

"Me too."

"Let's go to _Grill 13_ , it's a great restaurant! And it's also a place where you can do what you avoided doing since we arrived in the city." he chuckled.

Birkin was annoyed for reminding him of that but he tried to don't show it.  
  
He was seated waiting for Birkin to finish his phonecall. 

"What? Is it really necessary? This is embarrassing you know!" he whispered upsettingly as he looked towards Wesker. "Ok, ok. Yeah... me too." he exhaled in frustration.

Without hanging up, Birkin left the telephone booth and approached him.

"Could you talk with my mother on the phone?" he asked as he avoided looking him in the eyes.

Wesker returned back to their table soon while Birkin was facepalming.

"She asked me to make sure you won't drink coffee or alcohol and that you won't smoke." he explained before he even asks him what his mother wanted.

"She doesn't trust me at all, right?" he inhaled as he looked at the menu.

"It's not that she doesn't trust you. I think she feels safe in the thought that someone is babysitting you." he chuckled.

"This is so embarrassing!" he exhaled and he left the menu on the table. "So... I'm not getting a cup of coffee later, after all?" he asked disappointed.

"Birkin... I don't want to face your mother in case she somehow learns about it. I endured your whining earlier, I don't need to endure another Birkin's whining later."

"May I take your order?" a waitress suddenly asked them.

"One cheeseburger and a glass of coke, please." Birkin said.

"I'd like a pizza with pineapple and salted anchovies."

"Thank you." she said and left.

"Did I hear right?" Birkin asked with a disgusted expression.

"You heard very right." he coldly replied as he removed his sunglasses.

"You didn't have to hike during summer, take a train, walk and arrive here to eat something so bad. You could just ask me to cook something for you while we were back in the mansion instead!"

"How do you know that it's bad? I'm sure you haven't even tried it." he said. "And come on! Cooking is not so difficult. There are easy recipes that anyone can prepare. I'm sure you could do it too." he chuckled.

"I don't have to try _this_ to know that it's gonna taste bad. And as for my cooking... you can try it one day if you don't believe me." he shrugged.

"You should want to try it. We are supposed to be curious or we are not real scientists, right?"

In response Birkin rolled his eyes.

"Don't do this annoying thing to me!" he said as he threw a napkin towards him. "And as for your cooking, I'll try it the next time you decide to cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it funny Wesker ordering this kind of pizza.  
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this fanfiction and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1978. Please, don't forget to read the notes at the end of this chapter.

Like they were expecting, they gained Dr. James's respect very soon and both of them received an invitation to his lab for a lesson on his leeches's research. When they arrived he was still working behind his desk, above a microscope with a half opened leech below it. He asked them to sit down and showed them the two chairs in front of the desk. After a few minutes he asked Birkin to take a look in the microscope. The young scientist stood up and did as he told him while at the same time Dr. James explained some things to them. Birkin stopped looking in the microscope and while he took a step backwards, before he rise his head, his facial expression suddenly changed a lot. Dr. James was busy with the leech as he kept talking and he didn't notice it but Wesker did. It had nothing to do with the expressions William used to have when he was researching, studying or discovering something. He looked terrified and Wesker really wondered why. Maybe he had a fear of leeches? Albert immediately doubted that. There's no way he wouldn't tell him about this before the lesson starts. Maybe after taking a look in the microscope he realised something. Maybe the realisation of that _something_ scared him? But William wasn't this kind of scientist. What was the reason why he had this expression then?

"Wesker! Your turn." Dr. James said and Birkin walked back to his seat as Wesker stood up.

With his back turned to James, William gave him a wide-eyed glance and slightly shaked his head as if he wanted to warn him about something. Wesker curiously approached the microscope, removed his sunglasses and looked in it as Dr. James kept talking about his research. After seeing enough he moved away from it and as he was wearing his sunglasses, before he lifts his head, he noticed something he didn't want to notice. He finally knew why William was terrified and why he also was now too... Dr. James was wearing white socks with sandals.

"What do you think?" the old man asked him.

"I'm speechless." he inhaled deeply before he galps.

Through his sunglasses he looked towards Birkin who thoughtfully stared at him. He knew what he was thinking, _great minds think alike_ after all. They were not fashion police, they were scientists but Dr. James's choice of footwear was unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't offend anybody because that wasn't my intention. I don't judge what people wear. I just thought it would be funny in a fanfiction if these two villains, Wesker and Birkin, had a big dislike for socks with sandals. And in a parodic thought if one of the reasons why they betrayed James later was because of his choice of footwear.  
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this chapter and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the start of 1985.

Wesker entered the lab as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you see her?" Birkin whispered while he typed at his keyboard.

"If you are referring to the blonde lady with the short hair then yes. And she is gone again." he said without whispering.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" he asked and stopped paying attention to the computer screen.

"Why should I talk to her?" he shrugged.

"Because the last days she often waits outside of the lab, pretending that she is reading her notes, until you appear! That's why!" he explained, frustrated with him.

Wesker laughed lightly as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"What a shame... A genius who can't understand simple things like these." he chuckled while he organised some papers on his desk.

"You're right, what a shame you can't simply understand that she likes you." he replied.

"If she likes me then why does she disappear whenever I appear?" he asked and Birkin looked confused. "Do the math."

"Wait..." Birkin said a few seconds later while he froze. "She doesn't like you, she likes me and she disappears whenever you appear because I didn't talk to her while we were alone." he explained with wide opened eyes.

Wesker nodded with a smirk.

"You almost had me worry about your IQ." he chuckled but Birkin was too distracted from the realisation of the situation to get annoyed or to reply to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this chapter and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in 1980, when Birkin is 16 and Wesker is 18 years old.

Birkin rested his lower back and his elbows on the balcony's fence as he inhaled.

"What a nice sunny day." he exhaled while Wesker standed next to him, looking down at the mansion's yard.

"And what a nice elegant lady." the older scientist smirked as he removed his sunglasses.

Birkin turned his head to see who drew Wesker's attention.

"That's my mother!" he told him before he gives him a threatening glance.

"Are you sure that's her? This lady is too young to be your mother." he disagreed as he watched the woman talking with Spencer in front of the mansion's entrance.

"This is her, 34 years old even if she looks younger than her actual age. AND she is happily married to my father!" he warned him.

"I just thought you didn't see well and that you were probably mistaken. I wouldn't flirt with your mother, don't worry." he explained as he put on his sunglasses.

"William!" his mother called him as she waved her hand.

"I'm coming over!" Birkin replied with a stressful smile. "I wonder why she visited the mansion." he said to Wesker as he walked towards the balcony's door.

"Maybe she wants to make sure you are drinking cocoa instead of coffee and other things like that." he chuckled.  
  
Birkin facepalmed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker had talked with Birkin's mother on the phone but he had never saw her before. That's why he didn't recognise her.  
> I might continue and write more oneshots if people like this chapter and if I have inspiration.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


End file.
